justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
La Bicicleta
|artist = & |from =albums |tvfilm = • |year = 2016 |nogm = 3 |dg = / |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |mode = Duet |pictos= 92 |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / |gc = Yellow/Red |lc = |nowc = Bicicleta |audio = |perf = Juliana Herrera (P1) Guillaume Lorentz (P2)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84G0cHKQ_6o |choreo = Céline Rotsen |dlc = April 27, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU)}}"La Bicicleta" by and is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is a duet between a woman and a man. P1 P1 has black hair, which is mostly brushed on her right side. She wears a large blue and yellow necklace, various bracelets on her right arm, a red, yellow, and black halter bikini top, and black bikini bottoms under a blue, green, and yellow skirt. P2 P2 has black hair and a black beard. He wears a yellow and green fedora, a blue vest, a green sleeveless shirt, and orange pants. They are both barefoot Bicicleta Coach 1.png|P1 Bicicleta Coach 2.png|P2 Background The background is a nighttime beach. Around are lit candles, palm trees wrapped in lights, paper lanterns, a gazebo with a lit up "Bicicleta" on the roof, and a parked bicycle around one of the palm trees. The lanterns, candles, and ground fade from pink to blue, to orange and to yellow. The full moon remains pink, except for the blue scenery, where it is also blue. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Put your arms up, one at a time, and walk to the front. Bicicleta gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Bicicleta gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists La Bicicleta is featured in the following playlists: *Summer Vibes *Crazy Carnival *All Songs K-R *Duets *Duets * *Latin Corner *Unlimited K-R Trivia * is the third Colombian musician to appear in the series, after and Maluma. Vives is followed by . *This is the fourth song by Shakira in the series. *This is the seventeenth Spanish-language song to be featured in the main series. *The bicycle leaning on a tree in the background of the routine is a reference to the song s title, translating to "The bicycle". **This is also referenced with the hut in the background with the sign "Bicicleta" on it. *P1 s bikini top is the same as the one Shakira wears on this song s music video, just in different colors.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-UV0QGLmYys *P2 s pants are identical to P1 s pants in El Tiki. * An early version of the routine can be found in the servers.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_4Xv7DEauU It shows many anomalies and differences: ** The coaches are much closer to the screen, their color schemes are slightly altered and their outline is blue instead of fuchsia. ** P2 s face and mustaches often turn black. ** P2 s glove constantly flashes from red to light blue. ** The background is motionless and has no zoom effects. ** The environment is much lighter. ** Some elements are placed closer to the sea. Gallery Game Files Bicicleta_Cover_Generic_NotBeta.jpg|''La Bicicleta'' Bicicleta cover albumcoach.png| album coach Bicicleta cover albumbkg.png| album background Bicicleta banner bkg.png| menu banner bicicleta map bkg.png| map background Bicicleta_cover@2x.jpg| cover Bicicleta cover 1024.png| cover Bicicleta p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar Bicicleta p1 golden ava.png|P1 s golden avatar Bicicleta p1 diamond ava.png|P1 s diamond avatar Bicicleta pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Bicicleta jd2017 menu.png|''La Bicicleta'' on the menu (8th-gen) Bicicleta jd2017 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Bicicleta jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Bicicleta jd2017 score.png| scoring screen (8th-gen) Bicicleta jd2017 gameplay 2.png| gameplay Beta Elements Bicicleta_Cover_Generic.jpg|Beta menu icon Bicicleta_Cover_AlbumCoach.png|Beta album coach Bicicletab_banner_bkg.jpg|Beta menu banner Bicicletab_coach_1.png|Beta half coach for P1 Bicicletab_coach_2.png|Beta half coach for P2 Bicicleta beta.png|Early screenshot Others La_Bicicleta_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) La_Bicicleta_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Carlos Vives, Shakira - La Bicicleta (Official Video) Teasers La Bicicleta - Gameplay Teaser (US) La Bicicleta - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays La Bicicleta Just Dance 2017 Full Gameplay 5 Stars La Bicicleta - Just Dance Now La Bicicleta - Just Dance 2016 Танец Just Dance® 2018 (Unlimited) - La Bicicleta by Carlos Vives & Shakira (PS Move) La Bicicleta just dance 2019 unlimited Beta Elements Just Dance 2017 - Bicicleta (early version) References Site Navigation tr:La Bicileta Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Guillaume Lorentz Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Songs by Shakira